


I need you, beautiful!

by froggy_freek



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the characterisations of Riddick and Vakko from "His beautiful animal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you, beautiful!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Five](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Animal Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894718) by [Blue_Five](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five). 



The world just needs more Riddick/Vakko pieces of ..pretty much anything.  
If I manage to bunny someone into enriching this fandom I'll consider myself very happy.  
That being said, enjoy :

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f6f6927eb53f78c0b5fa054fa70ce442/tumblr_oup9zwIGvu1sipogeo1_1280.png)

Also dammit it... I'm trying hard not to be bunnied again into making more stuff ... but Vakko was just too hard to resist. I guess that's what I get for diving back into making fanart after years of abstaining.. way too many ideas... not enough time :P


End file.
